


Amputee

by orphan_account



Series: Malachite [2]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Second 100 word one-shot, this time about Fubuki. First one's about Fudou, and they're both part of the Malachite series.





	Amputee

**Author's Note:**

> "Sur un trône de paille  
> un cheval couronné  
> un âne le fait rire  
> vêtu comme un jockey" - Jacques Prévert, Paroles (1946)

“I don’t want to be alone!” He cried out for him.

_Not here, not now._

Memories came flooding back. Of his fourth birthday, his first day of school, soccer matches, and family dinners. He’d always had someone; together, they were okay, together, they were perfect. But they were not together anymore, instead, with every passing day, he felt more, and more alone. The thunder roared again, but suddenly it wasn’t thunder, and he was back on the mountain road, the road he’d visited time and time again in his dreams.

He looked up, but Gouenji had left, he was gone.


End file.
